


Protection Detail: RED

by flickawhip



Category: RED (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria used to dislike Sarah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Detail: RED

Victoria used to dislike Sarah but now, as she stands with Sarah wrapped tightly in her arms, she feels something else, a warmth toward Sarah. The girl had suffered, a lot, and had turned to her to keep her safe. The rest of the group seemed bemused and Victoria shrugged wordlessly. Whatever it is that's driven Sarah into her arms, she's not going to let something upset the girl. Her touch is light against the girl's back, her voice softer than usual. 

"Relax, they won't get to you here, not with me..."

"I'm safe?"

Sarah's voice is small and she looks up timidly. 

"Yes."

Victoria can't help but smile down at her, feeling a little affection for the mousy girl.


End file.
